


Love Letter from Ashe Ubert

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Ashe Ubert.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Reader, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/You
Kudos: 42





	Love Letter from Ashe Ubert

My love,

I’m so grateful that I get to be spend my days with you. Every time I think about it, I can barely believe that I’m so lucky. You’ve made me unbelievably happy, and I hope that I do the same for you.

I feel like I’m in a dream when I’m with you. I mean, I’m just a commoner, but you looked past that. You saw me, and you love me as I am. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for that. I know I’m saying it a lot, but it’s true - I utterly adore you.

Yours,

Ashe


End file.
